Baron Adamant Perth
{{Infobox |Box title = Baron Adamant Perth |image = File:AdamantPerth.jpg|thumb|left|240px|Adamant Perth|imagewidth = 250 |caption = Sir Adamant in his Temple Knight armor. |Row 1 title = Full name: |Row 1 info = Adamant Theophilus Perth |Row 2 title = Gender: |Row 2 info = Male |Row 3 title = Race: |Row 3 info = Human |Row 4 title = Occupation: |Row 4 info = Baron of Havenshire  Lt. Colonel of the Havenshire Knights |Row 5 title = Age: |Row 5 info = 48 |Row 6 title = Relatives: |Row 6 info = Theophilus Perth (father)  Marian Underwood Perth (mother)  Abbette Brightheart Perth (first wife)  Kempleigh Cooper Perth (second wife)  Terenas Perth (son)  Kingsley Perth (son)  Greyward Perth (son)  Eidre Perth (daughter) |Row 7 title = Status: |Row 7 info = Alive |Row 8 title = Allegiance: |Row 8 info = New Lordaeron}}Adamant Perth was born nearly two decades before the opening of the Dark Portal and thereby he was raised in a time of peace and prosperity for humanity. His parents were Theophilus and Marian Perth, the barons of "Whisper Glen", one of the Kingdom of Lordaeron's fiefs in western Tirisfal. On his day of ascension he departed his home and enlisted with Lordaeron's Royal Guards to be trained as a soldier. He took on the nickname of "Brickchest" while the service---likely acquired from his notable broad shoulders and heavily muscled chest. Adamant was well known as a dependable soldier in the King's service. During the Second War, he did not serve with the majority of the campaigning Alliance forces, but remained in Capital City with the King. When Warchief Doomhammer laid siege to the city, Adamant show action upon the city walls. After the siege, he joined Turalyon's forces and took part in the Alliance's pursuit of the Horde into Khaz Modan and eventually fought in the Battle of Blackrock Spire. After the war, King Terenas knighted Adamant---thus becoming "Sir Adamant", a name he still prefers over "Baron Perth" to this day. In the interlude between the Second and Third Wars, he married a half-elf maiden named "Abbette Brightheart. She bore two sons for him: Terenas and Kingsley. Adamant's world fell apart during the Third War, his parents were killed off by the Scourge and his birthright of Whisper Glen was overrun. When the opportunity arose for the people of Lordaeron to depart their homeland and join Jaina Proudmoore's expedition to Kalimdor, Adamant and Abbette decided to go. On the road to the harbor, the family was overtaken by a pack of ghouls and Adamant witnessed his wife and son Terenas ripped to shreds. He grabbed his son Kingsley and ran once it was apparent the others were lost. This memory still haunts him and is the source of his hatred from the undead. While the human refugees settled on Theramore Isle, Sir Adamant fought with the orcs and night elves at the Battle of Mount Hyjal for which he takes great pride. He would continue to reside with his son in Theramore until Year 28 AC. During that time he met a mage of Dalaran named Kempleigh Cooper, they would fall in a love and be married. She gave birth to twins, a boy and girl named Greyward and Eidre. When the family learned that a small corner of Lordaeron had been retaken by the Lordaeron Temple Knights and the Argent Crusade, they set out from Theramore to be one of the new settlers. Adamant Perth was quick to enlist with the Temple Knights and fought through many of their large scale campaigns. He eventually rose to the rank of captain and distinguished himself in the Silverpine Raids of Year 29. When Lord Rordan Darrow came to be the Lord of Havenshire, he named Sir Adamant to rule over the Havenshire Barony. Since that time, Adamant has divided his focus between his military duties and his tasks as a barons. His wife typically steps up when her husband is away to serve as the barony's executive. At present, the heir to his titles is Kingsley Perth, whom lives in Tyr's Hand studying with the arcanists to follow in his stepmother's footsteps. Category:Baron Category:People